1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held portable terminal, a grip, and a battery cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a hand-held portable terminal is known which has a structure where a device case has been formed to have a curved shape so as to be easily gripped and allow easy input operations, and a finger-hooking projection portion has been provided on the rear surface of the device case so that the device case is gripped by one hand with the index finger being hooked on this finger-hooking projection portion (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-112891).
That is, this type of portable terminal is structured such that the thumb is put on an operation section provided on the front surface of the device case, and the index finger is hooked on the finger-hooking projection portion provided on the rear surface of the device case as if it is hooked on the trigger of a pistol, so that the operation section is operated with the thumb and a switch key provided on the finger-hooking projection portion is operated with the index finger with the device case being gripped by one hand.
However, this type of portable terminal has a problem in that, because the size of a hand using this terminal varies for each user, a user with small hands has difficulty in gripping the device case by one hand if the length of the device case in the width direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction is long, and therefore cannot firmly grip the device case.
Also, there is another problem in this type of portable terminal in that the index finger is required to be hooked on the finger-hooking projection portion lightly so as to prevent its inadvertent operation on the switch key, and therefore a finger-hooking concave portion for allowing the middle finger to be hooked thereon is required to be provided near the finger-hooking projection portion so that the device case can be firmly held by one hand.